


Power Earned // Power Given

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Innuendo, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, not that theres much switching sexually just more like power dynamic wise, squirtinggggg whewwww, we love some switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Loki has built Jotunheim's new kingdomhood from the ground up and the only way to appease the new and young, but mightily powerful king is the offer of a husband in the form of one gorgeous Aesir crown prince.





	Power Earned // Power Given

**Author's Note:**

> What can we say- we love writing smut.

Loki was tapping his black fingernails against the arms of the throne he was sitting on. The considerably young Jotun would’ve been considered a spoiled brat to the untrained eye, but he had  _ earned  _ his throne. He was the one who had  _ built  _ it from scratch. It was Loki who had used his seidr, wits, and smooth talking silver tongue to gain him the power that he and his people enjoyed. As a result, he had successfully negotiated for a spouse from a kingdom across the sea, where the frost did not bother them. 

 

It made Odin-king nervous to have such a strong new power next to his kingdom and had sought peace through the most basic and ancient means possible- 

 

An arranged marriage. 

 

So now, the Jotun had to wait for his spouse to arrive. 

 

\--

 

Thor was less than pleased.    
More accurately, he was mad.    
An arranged marriage? To the savages across the frozen sea, just because they had accumulated a little wealth and power?   
  
The crown prince of Asgard always knew he would be arranged into a marriage some day, but this was certainly not the way nor the folk he expected.    
  
But there was little point in arguing now. The grand Asgardian ship was almost at the snow covered beach of Jotunheim and Thor pulled his thick winter cloak tighter. 

He glanced out the ship window before he did, and stopped. 

  
A castle was not what he was expectation, and even less so one that seemed as grand even from this distance. 

His father had told him that the Jotun people were fast at adapting, and at building and more importantly at conquering. And the royal docks their ship stopped at showed that.

  
  
His parents left the ship before him, being escorted by the elite Jotun guard. The blond had to admit, he was surprised at the ornate gold armor they wore, but he still said nothing as he followed after as well.    
  
\--   
  
A frost giant larger than Loki approached the throne, bending the knee before him.   
"My King. The Asgardians have arrived and will be here shortly."   
  


Loki nodded, motioning for the giant to go away with a flick of his hand. 

 

He demanded a mirror be brought before him, and looked over his appearance. He knew what looked beautiful to him and his kind was not always regarded as beautiful by other. But how could he not think himself stunning when his black hair swept to his waist, his horns adorned in gold, and his face fresh and well rested? 

 

“I'm curious to see if my  _ bride  _ is ugly or not.” Loki mused aloud, rather smugly. Besides, there were ways to amend ugliness....

 

“Announcing Odin-king, his queen Frigga, and their son, Crown Prince Thor.” Bellowed a guard at the end of the hall. The mirror disappeared with a snap of Loki's slender fingers, and he looked to the door in anticipation. 

 

The doors were opened before the royal guests, all wrapped in heavy furs and cloaks but regal nonetheless.    
  
The grand halls of ice and polished stone dwarfed them, the high ceilings so far up it almost looked as though they disappeared. Or perhaps it was just part of an illusion. Thor had heard that the Jotun's seidr were unmatched by any other being, even before their rise into kingdomhood.    
  
Everything around them as they walked towards the throne looked so elegant and ornate- and it was shattering Thor's shrewd expectations. Odin and Frigga seemed utterly unphased by it, but Thor was trying hard not to openly stare.    
  
That was, until his eyes finally landed upon the Jotun on the throne.    
The king was not in any way what Thor thought he would look; he was smaller, petite even, and even from this distance he realized he would likely be taller.   
The long black hair that twisted around decorated horns caught the light of the fires and the ice, giving it an almost iridescent shine that was, frankly, gorgeous.

 

Loki had a small smirk on his face, but let it fade away as the Asgardians stopped a respectful distance from his throne. He looked at Odin's one eye, the glittering blue mirrored in the blond's eyes behind him. 

 

His spouse-to-be. 

 

Loki grinned again when Odin, Frigga, and Thor all bowed their heads slightly. How funny it was to the little Jotun that the son of Bor was having to concede to anyone else. How funny it was that he was threatened by Loki’s power so much he dared to secure his alliance with his son’s hand in marriage. 

 

“Odin-king.” Loki said, nodding back to the Aesir. “And Queen Frigga. It is an honor to meet you, and have you in mine halls.” 

 

He stood, walking down the dais with fluid steps, his bared feet making no noise.

 

“And Prince Thor... My intended.” He said slowly, taking his time in looking Thor over. “Why, you’re lovely.” 

 

Odin and Frigga smiled, but Thor blushed furiously, but hid it under a polite smile.    
Loki was talking to him as if he were some bashful princess-    
Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother's look, a silent chastise for him to acknowledge the king's compliment.    
  
Up close, Loki was even more beautiful. The blue of his skin was marked by geometric lines, and adorned with golds and jewels that twinkled. He carried himself with an air of sophistication and confidence that looked familiar within himself.    
  
Thor cleared his throat.    
"Thank you, King Loki. You're too kind." He gave another small bow, holding his hand out to take Loki's, intending on the cordial kiss on the hand of the small giant. "The rumors of your beauty have done you no justice."    
  
But when Loki took his hand, the Jotun brought Thor's hand up to his own blue lips and placed a kiss on his hand instead.

 

Loki was openly smirking at his blushing prince. It was  _ too _ tempting to not treat him like a sweet, virginal princess. 

 

“King Odin, we have much to discuss. My Queen-” Loki looked from Frigga to Thor. “-  _ my _ Prince- why don’t I send you two on a tour of the grounds. I know familiarity with your new home will put you at ease, my sweet.” 

 

Thor was still blushing and it looked almost like he wanted to object, but Frigga intercepted. 

 

“Oh yes, King Loki. I shall be very much glad to know my son’s new home. Thank you for your generosity.” She said, nodding her head. Loki looked to Thor, a brow raised. The blond mumbled a ‘thank you, my king’, and they were escorted away by Helblindi, Loki’s favored brother. 

 

“Now, Odin-king-” Loki turned to the Aesir, his hair flipping over his shoulder as he did so. “Have you told Thor of my intentions for his skin?” 

 

Odin gave a half amused smirk, but he shook his head no.    
"I did not. He is rather spirited, I should warn you. I did not want to make him more nervous than he already was." He chuckled.    
  
Though Loki could easily of been a challenge, and an enemy capable of crippling Asgard, the older ruler found himself slightly fond of the young Jotun.    
He was ambitious, and he was more upfront with what he wanted and his expectations than he had originally given him credit for.

 

Loki grinned wide. 

 

“You know I like a challenge.” He said, and it was not only in good spirits, but also a reminder. Loki was  _ always _ up for a challenge, and the son of Bor would do well to remember that. 

 

Everyone would do well to remember that. 

 

\----

 

Loki had purposefully had Frigga taken aside by Helblindi to show a section of their frozen gardens, leaving Thor by himself. The king was watching his intended from afar, seeing how the prince seemed rather genuinely surprised by the treasures Loki had displayed. Large flowers made of ornate crystals and jewels, all gilded in silver and gold sparkled in the werelight’s glow, and Loki was pleased to see Thor seemed to find them interesting. 

 

With a gentle flow of seidr, he picked a flower, which twinkled slightly as it moved toward Thor, he turned to it, surprised. Loki gently used his seidr to tuck it into the Aesir’s hair, stepping into Thor’s view as he did. 

 

“My flowers are a marvel in all the realms, and yet they entirely pale next to your beauty.” Loki said, the words dripping slowly from his mouth like a thick stream of honey. His smile was smooth, and he approached his intended. 

 

Thor found himself once more flustered without words and he swore he had never once blushed this much since adulthood.    
"I-"    
He shook his head slightly, finding his voice once more and put on another smile.    
  
"You flatter me, my king. Though I fear you may over exaggerate. You yourself could outshine the very suns of Asgard."     
He could outflirt the king, Thor was confident, if only to reinstate that he really wasn't a blushing bride.    
  
They had little space between them now, and as Thor had suspected, he was taller than the giant, though not by much. But the asgardian was certainly thicker than the lithe giant before him.    
  
Thor tried not to openly stare at Loki as that would have been rude, but even through his confusion of treatment towards him, he could not believe how perfectly stunning the foreign king was.    
  
"Your home is a marvel. I do not think i have ever seen such artistic design."

 

Loki smiled. 

 

“It is your home as well, my dear.” He said, and offered Thor his arm. He could almost  _ hear  _ the internal fighting Thor was having within himself. To not take Loki's arm would be very rude, but to take it would mean he was being escorted around like some maiden. In the end, courtliness won out, and Thor took Loki's arm. 

 

“Come, my sweet. I shall show you to your chambers. I'm sure your stewards have already unpacked your belongings.” Loki said, pausing to adjust the flower with hand own hand, brushing his elegant fingers across Thor's cheekbone.

 

“Exquisite.” He said simply, staring openly at his betrothed. 

 

Perhaps Thor could pretend the red in his cheeks that never seemed to fade was from the cold.    
The way Loki was looking at him was the way he himself had looked at men and women around the golden palace.    
But then again, this felt different. More so than him just being on the receiving end of it all.   
  
Being this close again, Thor couldn't help but look at Loki again. His red eyes almost glowed like rubies, and there was a faint scent of incense that seemed to follow the king.    
But Thor saw his opportunity with the brush of delicate fingers on his skin, gently taking Loki's hand and kissing it; the peasantry he had been denied their first meeting.    
  
It was a banter between them, Thor realized when he saw the amused look in Loki's eyes, and he couldn't help the small smile.

 

Loki grinned at that, and dropped his hand, taking Thor with him through the grand halls. 

 

“Anything- anything that your heart desires to change in relation to the palace, tell me, my sweet.” Loki said as they walked. “Perhaps a window is too small or the rug is not to your liking- I assure you I will fix it, my dear.” 

 

He showed Thor the armory, which impressed the Aesir. They passed by the library, and to Loki's private offices where he took counsel with his closest advisors. Then they made it to Thor's chambers. 

 

“Here we are, dear.” Loki opened the door for his betrothed, gesturing grandly. 

 

Thor gasped softly, unable to stop himself in time and he walked inside.   
  
The room was massive. The bed was already dressed with furs and blankets, and ornate tables and shelves had been populated with his things tastefully.   
Floor to ceiling windows looked almost crystalline and thor wondered for a moment if they were not perfectly carved ice.    
  
Paintings hung on the walls, foreign masterpieces and displays of Jotun history.    
"It's-  beautiful-!" Thor said, almost breathlessly.    
  
Asgard was known for its grandiosity, the golds and carvings and display of wealth. But something about Loki's palace seemed almost ethereal in comparison.    
He supposed it was to be his palace as well.. soon enough.

 

Loki stood behind Thor, who had stopped in the middle of the room. Reaching up and around, Loki pulled Thor’s long hair to the side, and unclasped his heavy fur robes. Thor’s shoulders tensed, but Loki shushed him soothingly. 

 

“Is the air cool?” Breathed the Jotun, wrapping his arms around Thor’s waist, and placed kisses on the side of his neck, soft, and a little wet. Thor shivered in his arms, and was stiff. “I can make you less cold, darling.” 

 

Thor turned slightly, though Loki's arms stayed around him, again surprised by the king's insinuations.    
Surely Loki didn't mean what he thought he meant?   
They had only met each other just a few hours prior, and while the thought made his cheeks tinge red again, it also sent a eat further down.   
  
"I -, I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Thor said, standing by his home rules of propriety, but the languid way Loki removed the furs from his broad shoulders made it hard not the shiver, and not just from the cold.

 

Loki grinned. 

 

“Oh I’m sure you don’t, lovely prince.” He said, and started to walk Thor to the bed, which looked inviting with it’s furs and the fire place that Loki sparked to life with a snap of his fingers. He spun Thor around and then pushed him onto the soft mattress, following his body up the bed. Thor looked wary, but he had  _ no _ idea what Loki even had planned. 

 

“Tell me, do you want me to make sure the cold doesn’t bother you?” Loki asked, crawling till he had pinned Thor down by his wrists, a grin permanently on the Jotun’s face it seemed. “To ensure the cold winds do not bite at your precious skin, nor water your lovely eyes?” 

 

Thor's breath hitched some, and his body was responding to the smaller Jotun practically perched on top of him.   
The way Loki was proposing they fuck was oddly poetic, if not a little strangely worded.   
Not that it stopped the hesitant smile on the Asgardian's face.    
  
"Yes," Thor finally answered, and he went to move his hands to Loki's slender body but the king kept him pinned. Thor cocked his head slightly, but he pressed his hips up again's Loki instead. "Show me how you like to get warm."

 

Loki’s grin lessened some as he leaned down, making to connect their lips. Thor’s eyes were wide open, but Loki’s garnets were half-lidded, and he whispered something, frost falling from between his lips and onto Thor’s. He moved one of his hands from pinning the prince down, and wrapped it around the front of the Aesir’s throat, and squeezed.

 

Thor panicked slightly, bucking, and then fully kicking and struggling to get away when Loki’s grip only tightened. Loki murmured a few more words, ignoring the Aesir’s panic, and connected their lips, sealing the spell.

 

Thor felt the magic wash through him from the kiss and his growl was muffled before he finally managed to push Loki off of him and sit up some.    
"What did you--!" But his words dropped when he noticed his hands.   
  
Blue.   
  
The color was slowly feeding up his arms, he could feel it like sparking frost rolling over his skin with an impossible smoothness.   
He pulled up his tunic, showing his bared chest and abs as they too were swarmed with the color, and dark geometric lines raised from his skin that looked similar to the very ones on Loki.   
  
"What did you do--?" Thor demanded, but only half angrily, because he was reeling in not only surprise but amazement. "You turned me Jotun?""

 

Loki looked at him in awe, reading his heritage lines. They were not rewritten as though Thor had been Jotun. No, they told his heritage and his history. 

 

“You're beautiful.” Loki murmured, reaching out to touch him, running a finger up his abs. “More than worthy of being my consort.” 

 

Thor felt felt his initial anger dying down, focusing more on Loki's touch as he dragged his fingers up to one of his thick pecs.   
His hands didn't feel cold anymore, nor did the room, and when a thumb brushed over his nipple he let out a growl of arousal.    
  
Loki's eyes flickered up to his, mirroring the lust.   
In a movement almost too fast for someone as big as Thor, the Asgardian switched their positions. Pinning the smaller to the bed and his hands on either side of his head.    
  
"Now let me show you how we get warm in Asgard." Thor bent down and took the king's mouth in a demanding kiss.   
  


Loki grinned when they parted. 

 

“Yes... Yes, show me.” He said, watching Thor's eyes narrow for a moment. It wasn't a challenge on Loki's part- Thor was his and he would take whatever his pretty prince would give him. Thor was tugging Loki's half shirt off, and Loki was tugging Thor's clothes away. 

 

“Do you intend to take me?” Loki asked softly. To be honest, it excited him to think the big Aesir turned Jotun would be dominating him. All of Loki's life, he had been in control, never able to  _ stop  _ being in control because it was never safe enough to stop. 

 

"Yes, and I  **_will_ ** have my king," he kissed and bit at Loki's thin neck. He didn't know if it was the spell, or just his eagerness finally coming to a head, or the fact that Loki was willingly opening up to him that Thor wanted to take him this very moment, and frankly he didn't care which.    
  
He was determined to show the Jotun king that he was far from any bashful maiden, and his appetite for pleasing and having his way was practically insatiable.   
Thor pressed himself against Loki again, feeling the king getting hard under him and he reached a thick hand between him to grasp his cock.

 

Loki didn't even  _ try  _ to fight it. He laid back and fully accepted Thor's nips to his neck, smiling in pure bliss. He would get to sample his consort's bed talents earlier than the wedding night. It had been long since he had had a bed companion. 

 

“Take me, Thor.” He urged softly, lifting his hips to assist Thor in taking off his leather pants, revealing him to the man. “Show your king your eagerness to please.” 

 

Thor growled again, any hesitation he might have had before evaporating with that single demand.  Loki lay displayed before him, his beautiful blue skin without a single blemish or scar.    
The Jotun may be reigning king and he a consort, but Loki would be his.    
  
He rid himself of his own clothing, letting the furs and the fabric pool to the ground and he sat back as Loki openly stared at his chiseled body. Thor was renown for his strength and skills as a warrior, and his physique reflected that.    
  
Thor came back down upon Loki's body, his hands and his mouth exploring, moving further down slowly.    
He grasped Loki's cock again, stroking it slowly before dipping his fingers between his legs to his wet cunt.

 

Loki arched slightly, and pulled on Thor's hair, tugging enough to make his consort hiss. 

 

“So strong and powerful.” Loki murmured, arching again. He let out a soft moan, gasping when Thor moved down and licked up his cock. The Jotun king sat up, and made Thor lay back. “Lay back, gorgeous.” 

 

He licked up his thick cock. 

 

“Will you impregnate me?” He asked prettily. 

 

Another growl rolled through the larger, and he reached down to thread his fingers through soft black hair before tightening the grip and pulling the king back up to his mouth for another greedy kiss.

Thor’s other hand was gripping at his waist, keeping the younger pinned just above his lap.

 

“I will give you as many children as you can carry.” He promised, a thick new layer of arousal at the thought of impregnating the Jotun gripped him and he rubbed his fat cock against him, slipping between his soaking cunt lips.

 

Loki sat down, mouth opening as he did. 

 

“Y-yes!” He gasped, sitting down fully. Thor grabbed his hips, and Loki was soon rocking back and forth, gasping loudly. He felt it deep inside, a feeling he hadn't felt for so, so, so long. “Gods!” 

 

Loki let out a little shriek, and wet gushed over the bigger man's lap.  

 

Thor fucked him through it, pinching his ringed nipple to pull another pretty cry out of him.    
He pulled out, but only to half throw the king against the pillows and plunge into him from behind.    
  
"How long's it been since you've had a real fuck, Jotun?" Thor's purr rumbled deeply and he fisted his hair, forcing a deeper arch in Loki's back.    
Being able to fuck a king this hard and speak like this was intoxicating. He barely gave Loki any time to respond before his face was pushed into the pillows.   
  
"When we wed, you will be mine just as much as I am yours. This," he smacked Loki's round ass. "Will be mine, and I will keep my promise to you my king. I will give you  **_many_ ** children."

 

Loki let out a shrill cry as Thor pounded even harder into him, feeling just how deep the man was taking him. Already, a second orgasm was building up, and he was gasping for air. He hadn't expected his consort to be so  _ primal _ , to be so hungry for him. But oh, oh, he would keep Thor busy in bed, and make sure his husband kept him warm  _ every  _ night. 

 

“Yes! Yes!” Loki screamed out, gushing once more onto Thor's legs, crying through it as Thor grabbed his waist and hauled him onto his lap, a hand around his throat to hold him in place. Loki let go and let Thor have his way with him, and screamed through it, eyes rolled back. His future husband even dared to move his hand from his waist to grab at Loki's horn, tugging and holding Loki in place by it. He let out another screech, touching his cock and simultaneously clamping down on Thor's. For all his trying, he knew Thor still had a lot more to give. 

 

The Asgardian bit down on his neck, his bucking becoming heavier but his grip on his intended not letting up at all. Loki’s cunt squelched with the force, the scent of his orgasm driving Thor to want even more. 

Thor never knew how wonderful it would feel to fuck a Jotun. To fuck the Jotun  **King** . Just this very morning he was apprehensive about the entire thing. But now? Thor decided he would never give this up.

 

Once more he pulled out, taking even less time than before to turn Loki around to face him and sinking him back onto his cock. He wanted to see his future husband’s expressions, each beautiful sound he fucked out of him.

Loki’s cheeks were tinged purple, flushed and his eyes watered with bliss. With a hand still on his horn, Thor drew him in for a softer but still demanding kiss.

“Beautiful,”

 

Loki cried out in bliss, arching up underneath the Aesir, grunting when his legs were put over Thor’s shoulders, and he was folded in half. It was amazing, how he was taking the brunt of Thor’s weight and his forceful pounding, but Loki loved it. How funny it was to him that Aesir called his people savages when their crown prince, a royal leader, fucked like an animal in heat. 

 

“M-more, give me more!” Loki demanded, threading his hands in Thor’s hair, tugging on it harshly, pulling his mate to him even closer. “More!” 

 

Never had he been allowed to be so greedy and wild- this fucking was what he needed and craved. 

 

Thor gave him exactly what he wanted. Loki’s pussy was milking his cock with each thrust and the Asgardian laid him back down on the bed, if only to get better leverage by bracing against the carved stone headboard.

Loki was clutching to him, his nails digging half moon crescents into his skin and dragging purple lines where he scratched.

 

He was grunting and growling with the effort, pulling away from Loki’s battered mouth to lick and suck his small tits. He took a piercing between his teeth and tugged before sucking it and the whole of Loki’s breast into his greedy mouth. He could feel himself getting closer to his own orgasm, but he was damn determined to make Loki cum again before he did.

 

Loki let out another wild cry as the stimulation, and reached down, jerking his cock furiously as he neared another orgasm. His husband-to-be looked so beautiful, so strong, so proud, and his people would be proud of him as well. The lines on his skin only enhanced his beauty, and it made Loki’s body shake and tremble, watching Thor’s muscles bulge and flex. 

 

“Y-Yes! Fuck!” Loki screeched, cumming from his cock and cunt simultaneously, arching hard. Thor let out a roar above him, releasing his tit and rutting as hard as he could into Loki, who could feel the thrusts deep inside, as if they reached his stomach. 

 

Thor couldn't hold back any longer with Loki convulsing around him. The pressure and heat that had been building released all at once in a powerful orgasm, and Thor roared again, loud enough to echo off the large room.    
  
He pumped the king full of his hot cum, thrusting to squeeze every last bit of his seed out so that it may take root.    
He crashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss as Thor finally collapsed next to him, his breath hard but an almost dazed smile on his face.

 

Loki collapsed on the bed, his legs and back aching from the position he had been forced into, but he smiled nonetheless and looked to his intended. 

 

They shared a look, and Loki’s smile softened to something sweeter. Thor looked so wonderfully beautiful with a purple flush on his cheeks, and his blue body covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

 

“Gods above... You are perfect.” Loki whispered.

 

Despite having just brutally fucked, Thor found himself blushing just a little at that.    
He had been so wrong when it came to his expectations, both of Loki's kingdom and of the king himself.   
  


They would indeed become a powerful force to match Asgard, and powerful allies with each kingdom. 

And Thor suspected he may find himself loving it here, and possibly even falling in love with the beautiful Jotun.   
He reached a hand up and brushed a lock of damp black hair from Loki's forehead, then cup his neck

  
"I will be proud to call you my husband, my king."

 

Loki smiled back. 

 

“As will I, my prince.” 


End file.
